Rocking Heart
by infinitylovers08
Summary: Ranmaru decided to stay away from rock music, and not to go to the Rock Fes. But Haruka urged him to go, giving him the song she composed for him. Will he still go? Can he ignore the thumped on his rocking heart? (Spoiler alert: Story inspired by Episode 7 of UtaPri Season 3. But changed it into a more romantic one.)


...

" _I think your rock-loving and idol sides are both part of who you are..."_

Ranmaru held his bass tighter.

"… _You're here now because you love rock. "_

Those words of her kohai kept ringing on his ears, so he can't help but to glance at the music sheets she gave him. Then the words of his ex-bandmates resurface from his mind.

" _I hope we get to play here someday!"_

" _We'll fill this place with fans!"_

He also remembered his reply to them. _"Yeah, someday we will!"_

"Here."

He blinked and came back to reality when he heard the voice of the loudest member in his group. "Reiji…"

The brunet grinned, holding the music sheets on his hand. "You already get it, don't you?"

 _Yeah…I do understand what I have to do._

The silver-haired rushed to the door, but stopped on his tracks when he thought about Haruka waiting outside. So he composed himself and opened the door slowly, confirming that the girl is really waiting…for him. That's why he can't help the grin creeping out of his face when he grabbed hold of her hand. "Let's go."

The girl pleasantly smiled back and nodded. "Yes, senpai!"

The two hurriedly—and happily run at the hallways, ignoring the calls of Quartet Night's manager who was asking him to go back. When they reached the outside of the building, they grabbed a taxi and told him to go to the Rock Fes Stadium.

"Hurry up or you'll regret it." Ranmaru threatened the driver coldly which earned him a stuttered "Y-Yes, s-sir!" and a loud screech of the cab.

"S-Senpai! You shouldn't do that!" The pink-haired shyly reprimanded the guy beside him.

He turned to her while frowning. "What?" He felt annoyed to be reprimanded by a girl.

"T-Threatening a person…" She said in a small voice.

He must have realized the tone he's giving her so he just went silent.

"A-And…"

The annoyance came back. "What is it now?"

"M-My hand…" Nanami said while blushing.

"Ha?" Kurosaki was still frowning when he glanced at their tangled hands. "What of it?"

"E-Ehh?" She blushed more but decided to looked down on her lap and just ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

He said that like he doesn't care about it but for all he's worth, his turned head is looking outside of the cab's window…desperately hiding his red face.

 _What should I do? Should I remove my hand?_ Ranmaru asked himself, contemplating whether it was right to hold a girl's hand. His logical and embarrassed side is telling him to let go and give the girl a break. But his pride keeps getting in the way, telling him it's already there so he shouldn't chicken out now. He is also ignoring the fact that he likes holding her hand, considering he'd done it quite a few times in the past, and…it felt good. His eyes went bigger a little, surprised by his train of thoughts. _No! My bass is my girlfriend!_ Then he rubbed his temple with his free hand. _Why am I trying to defend myself now?_

"Kurosaki-senpai? Are you alright?"

The silver-haired chanced a glance at the girl beside him. The concern on her face and voice is adding to the embarrassment he's feeling. He hid it perfectly though. "I'm fine."

"W-We're here sir! Miss!" The driver got our attention.

"Hn." He reached to his pocket, then the dreadful realization hit him—

"What's wrong senpai?"

"Wallet." He grunted.

"Hai?" She inclined her head questioningly.

"I forgot my wallet!" He roared.

"E-Ehhhhh?"

…

Meanwhile on the Quartet Night's dressing room…

"Will RanRan be okay? He forgot to bring his bag with him." Asked Reiji in no one in particular.

Camus closed his book. "He's an embarrassment."

"Making a girl pay for him will surely break his ego." Said Ai a matter-of-factly.

The brunet clasped his hands in excitement. "Ahahah~ you're right! I can't wait to tease him about it!"

…

The feeling of humiliation didn't leave Ranmaru when they went out of the taxi.

Haruka must have felt it so she grabbed his hand. "Let's hurry senpai! Before it's too late!"

The determination came back to his face. "Right. Let's go" Then he pulled her hand to start running.

When they get there, the staffs are already packing up.

"No way…" The petite girl said in dismay. "But we made it this far…"

Ranmaru saw the disappointment on her face, so he smirked, and then violently ruffled her hair. "Shut up, and listen."

The girl flushed, hastily fixing her hair when the lights suddenly went out, and music starts playing. Just then, right there on the stage, Kurosaki Ranmaru heartfully starts singing.

" _ **Give me, give me shine.**_

' _I'll show you.'_

 _ **Give me, give me heart.**_

' _That's right. This is the current Kurosaki Ranmaru!'_

Colorful bright lights lit up from the stage. Shining brightly, but incomparable to the blinding lights illuminated from his elated singing.

 _ **The curse in the past, the unsatisfactory dirty beats**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Change it, change it, the smoldering groove**_

 _ **For some reason, the words I felt were worthless,  
Only left me with emptiness**_

The stadium is rapidly filling up with spectators, curious as to who is singing and mesmerized by the song.

 _ **Shoutin' the song of my true feelings into the sky**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(Even though it was awkward, but it's just myself)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My true voice, I'll unleash them**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(C'mon, let's move on and look into the future)**_

Nanami felt really happy listening to the man on stage. She's glad that she didn't give up on making him remember his love for rock music. Because the joy on his face while singing is more than enough pay for composing the song.

 _ **I am unsurpassable like myself**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It isn't bad right? This new song**_

"Nice song. Sounds like Ran."

She was startled when she heard the familiar voice.

"Jinguji-san! Hijirikawa-san!"

They are now standing beside her, watching intently the heartfelt performance of their senpai and roommate.

 _ **I found my Only One, everything in the past**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everything that burdened will be overcome**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your love was the one who saved me**_

 _ **Dancing heart, Dancing heart  
**_ _ **Blending together  
**_ _ **Rocking heart, Rocking heart  
**_ _ **Singing out my revolution**_

The audiences cheered loudly, even the other members of STARISH and the teachers who also came to watch.

 _ **Give me, give me shine  
Give me, give me heart**_

"You just wait! Ranmaru announced. "I'll show you something even more amazing!"

Haruka watched him in awe. _Senpai. This is the place you should really be. The place where you truly belong. That is…on the stage._ She smiled.

Their eyes made contact.

Ranmaru smiled back.

…

…

"Haruka!"

The pink-haired girl who's now walking to the dorms beside the STARISH members stopped on her tracks. She turned her head and saw the silver-haired running to her direction. Then she glanced at the guys beside her.

They got the message and continue walking to the dorms, leaving the two to make their way towards the gazeebo where Ranmaru usually spend his afternoon nap.

She start with a smile. "Yes, senpai?"

"Uh…" Now that they are alone, he suddenly do not know what to say. So he rub his nape nervously. "It's just…"

"Hm?" She inclined her head to the side, asking him to go on.

"…I haven't repay you." _Smooth Ranmaru… real smooth… That's not what I want to say!_

"Eh? For what, senpai?"

 _For everything!_ "You know? For the cab?" _Yeah, right…_

"Don't bother yourself with it, Kurosaki-senpai. That's just small bills." She said with a smile.

"No!" _That's not it!_

"Eh?"

"I-I mean…" _What's wrong with me?! Am I stammering?!_ "My pride as a man. I don't like girls paying for me." _There. I said it. But not quite…_

"Then…"

"Hn?"

"You can take me out for a coffee, senpai. Then you can repay me." Nanami chuckled, and then innocently smiled.

He smirked. _This girl is really something._ "Then it's a date."

"D-Date?" She blushed.

"Yes, date. Because we're going out." Ranmaru inwardly smiled, a devious smile. _This is fun._

She sucked her breath. "G-Going out?!"

 _Teasing her that is._ "Pft. You're really fun to tease Haruka. I should've done this from the start."

"Then it's just a joke…?" Her shoulders noticeably slumped, then she looked down.

Ranmaru felt guilty and embarrassed at the same time. _Why does it feel like she's disappointed?_ He thought for a second. _Does it mean?!_ "Then…I'll be in your care from now on, Haruka." He smiled. Then urged her to look at him by lifting her chin.

"E-Ehh? Y-You mean—?!" She gasped, feeling the hand on her chin going to her cheek.

"I will take care of you, I promise." He said while feeling the smoothness of her flushed cheek.

"M-Me too… I-I'll be in your care, Kurosaki-senpai." The petite girl shyly said, averting her eyes.

Ranmaru smiled, a smile that is close to grinning. He can't believe it happened too fast. But right now, there is no other place on earth he rather be than…on her side.

Haruka noticed his smiling face, so she smiled back. She thought that Kurosaki's rightful place may be on the stage, but right now, she doesn't give a damn about that. Because right now, he felt that he belongs here…with her.

…

…

 **A/N**

 **Woooh! My first oneshot story! I was actually been shipping this pair since the first time I saw them together. It just intensifies when I watched the 7** **th** **episode of UtaPri Season 3.**

 **Hope you like it~ tell me what you think in this story~ It'll bring me so much joy when you do~**

 **Sore ja~**

 **Matta ne~**


End file.
